So… what now?
by Gaviotica31
Summary: Set after 2x17, Emma has had a long day and waits for takeout from Granny's at the Sheriff station, but what she gets is a surprise visit from certain leather-clad pirate who is not wearing leather anymore. Slight spoilers for 2x18 according to the sneak peeks and promo pics released up until now. Rated T for language.


**So…What now?**

**A/N: Just a little drabble brought on by Dizzie's kiss feels and just all my feels today, and the lack of CS scenes. This is how I want Hook to "pop back" into the season (well, a girl can dream right?)**

Emma plopped into her chair at the station with a heavy sigh: it had been a _really_ long day: having a bagel-filled breakfast with your baby daddy's fiancée, who had just found out he was a fairy-tale character, as well as the rest of people in town, and having her (understandably) freak out at this, and then trying to convince her that it's obvious Neal loves her and that she should give him a break for not telling her all this; was really exhausting. Not to mention that Henry was still upset with her for having lied to him about Neal.

And now, she had the tallest pile of paperwork ever to go through; David was back at home trying to console Mary Margaret, who hadn't left her bed in days, so she was all alone. She glanced at the clock in the wall: almost 3 PM. She was hungry but didn't feel like going back home to eat, so she picked up the phone and dialed Granny's number.

"Granny's, how may I help you?"

"Hey Ruby, could you please get me a grilled cheese sandwich and some iced tea to the station for me to eat? I have a lot of work and I don't have the time to go all the way over there."

"Hey Emma! Sure, one grilled cheese and iced tea coming right up. Do you need anything else?"

Emma knew perfectly well that she wasn't referring to the food, and she really appreciated her mother's (and her) best friend for trying to help, but she wouldn't even know where to start so she thanked her for the concern but told her that the meal was more than enough.

She hung up the phone and started going through all the paperwork. Twenty minutes later she heard the door to the station open and smiled to herself, almost tasting the delicious grilled sandwich and reaching to the lower drawer, where she kept her purse, for money to pay for the takeout.

"Hey Ruby, that was quick, not that I'm complaining but…"

"Oh, it's not Ruby love," came an all too familiar voice, and she felt an involuntary shiver through her spine while she slowly looked up to see Hook with that perennial and infuriating smirk on his face, arms crossed and standing directly in front of her desk. He wasn't wearing his usual pirate garb though, he was wearing black suit pants with a white shirt, black vest and… a freaking tie? He looked like he had came right out of a fancy men's clothing catalog –_what the hell is wrong with you Emma? Where did that came from?_– and she was speechless for a minute or two, taking in his appearance.

"Hook… what… how… how did you get here? And where did you get those clothes?"

"Well, my dear Emma, after you abandoned me and chained me –_again_– to that strange metal contraption in the dingy and dark room in that building, I ran into someone that owed me a favor, so she took me _shopping_ for this clothes, and then brought me here. Did you really think I was going to let the fact that you hit me in the head and stole my ship slide so easily?" he had taken the chair opposite her desk and brought it right next to her, sitting and never leaving his eyes off her.

"Well… wait, you knew someone in Manhattan? Who could you possibly know there?"

"Well, Tiger Lily of course. Although she goes by Tamara here"

Emma's jaw dropped "Neal's fiancée is Tiger Lily? Then what the hell did she freaked out so much when finding out about the town filled with fairytale characters?"

"Neal? Who's Neal?" Hook asked, confusion clear in his voice and face.

"He is Gold's son… and… and Henry's father," Emma got up from the chair and went to the file cabinets, trying to end the conversation there, although she knew that would be impossible.

"What? You… you mean to tell me the crocodile's son is your lad's father?" he got up from the chair and went to where she was standing, grabbing her by the arm and making her face him.

"So Baelfire is also the man who broke your heart? And here I thought he was different than his father; turns out he is a coward, just like him. Milah would have been really ashamed of him."

"Yeah, he is no knight in shining armor that's for sure… That's right, you two know each other, don't you? Neal didn't want to tell me the whole story though."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid that you're not hearing that particular story from me today either. I have other questions for you, I'm afraid. Like why did you stole my ship to get that demon back here to be healed? And more importantly, why did you leave with the crocodile to that Manhattan town in the first place?" he was too close to her now, their noses almost touching, and she snatched her arm away from her grip and moved to the other side of the office.

She didn't owe him any explanation, but for some reason she felt safe around him, like she could tell him anything, and in that moment she could feel all the frustration she had felt the last few days snap. She turned to look at him again and started talking really fast, not even bothering with putting up that wall of hers.

"Well I didn't have a choice! I had to leave with him because I owed him a favor, one he made for someone else, mind you! And after that stunt you pulled with Belle he came to my house and threatened to kill you, and all my family, if I didn't accompany him. And then, after the worst day of my life, when I learned that the douchebag that left me and sent me to jail for his crime while I was pregnant was the son of the very person that made all this freaking curse in the first place and who seems to have planned all of this and outlined my whole path in life just so I could break it and he could get back to his son… you… you show up in Manhattan in your bloody ship, trying to kill Gold who is now Henry's grandfather, after I went through all that hell only to save you! What do you think had happened if I had brought you back with us? He would have killed you the moment we set foot in town and he was safe again! And then there was the matter of Cora and Regina having found his dagger and planning to use it to make him kill us all, or worse, having Cora turning into the Dark One herself. I needed to protect my family, I needed to protect you!" she didn't even realize that she had been shouting, and only after she saw the look of shock in his eyes did she registered what she had said. She might as well have declared her love for him _–wait.. what was she thinking? She couldn't love him, right?–_ She turned around, her back to him and hands shaking in shock.

She heard him chuckle sadly behind her, and then he made her face him again.

"You're really infuriating, do you know that? You're the most confusing woman I have ever met! After you chained me at the giant's lair and knocked me out cold at that lake, I thought you hated me, but then after that blasted carriage ran over me and you came to my side I got hope again, that maybe you _did_ care about me. But right after that you go to my bedside only to ask me about bloody Cora, and I thought that you did hated me after all, again! And then, you say something like this and I… I just don't know what to think anymore!" he dropped his right arm at his side in exasperation.

Emma took one more step towards him, her heart hammering in her chest, not knowing what the hell she was doing… she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, an electrical shock starting from where their lips were touching and running through both their bodies like a blast. She knew what that was, True Love's Kiss… but that couldn't be, right?

She couldn't reflect much on it though, because Hook was circling his arms around her waist, pulling her flush to him and deepening the kiss, his teeth lightly nipping her bottom lip while his tongue rolled through her upper lip, begging for entrance.

She happily complied, the fingers on her right hand running through his silky hair, while her left one went to his chest, looking for his heart and finding out with a smile that it was beating as fast as hers was.

When they finally broke the kiss, gasping for air, they just looked at each other's eyes for a long moment. Hook was the first to break the silence.

"So… what now?"

"I… I don't know. I guess we'll just have to figure it out along the way…"

He smiled and caressed her cheek, pulling a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"It was about bloody time, love" she laughed and brought her lips to his again.

FIN


End file.
